Ratatouille, rats à l'amour
by Myflower
Summary: Remi thought he was alone in the big city after he lost his family but what if he wasn't? Sophia is a brown rat, who lives in the sewers with her clan. she is different then the rest of them and she knows it. Watch her in her journey to Remi en their life after.
1. Chapter 1 - A Book

A small little rat was stroking through the sewers. It wasn't any kind of sewer, it was the sewer under Paris's. Yeah it's just another sewer to a human or another rat but to her it was a place full of undiscovered things. Around any corner was a different thing to discover. Every little sound and every smell. She had been there at least a hundreds of times and she still haven't discovered everything. She sneaked out of her colony like she usually did. She was having an argument again. She was not a rat, that's what they told her. Maybe they were right. Because if she was a rat then she would be like them. And she didn't want that. She walked a little bit further into the sewers and turned around the corner. Much to her surprise a little ball of fur was sitting at the edge of the sewer water. She quickly hid behind a pipe and looked at it. It was laying there not moving until a drop of water fell on it. It started to shiver and rolled over to reveal a grey rat. He had a pink nose and his eyes were closed. Was he alive?She carefully walked to him.

* * *

"hé petit garçon?" She asked him carefully. He shot up from her voice and she fell backwards. She stared running away from him and hid again behind the pipe. "No, no, no, stop I won't hurt you" he started walking to her. She peeked around the corner and saw him walking to her. On two paws, like she always did. "Hey... C-can you tell me where I am?" She nodded at him very slowly. "W-where am I?" He asked getting closer to her. She again hid behind the pipe. "Sorry" he said while walking a bit back. He shook his head and walked back to his book. What was he thinking she was just a stray rat. Probably couldn't even understand him. He sat back in front of his book. Unknown to him she could easily understand him. He started looking through his book. It fascinated her. A book, a real book! Not a soaked piece of paper but a real book.

* * *

She slowly started walking to him. He didn't even look up from his book until she sat next to him. He looked at her with utter shock as she just sat there fascinated by his book. She had short brown hair like his brothers but it looked softer and just a tad lighter. He shook his self out of his stare and back to his book. He flipped to the next page and heard her gasp next to him. "Ratatouille" he heard her say. Her accent was thick but it sounded like heaven to his ears. Indeed it was the recipe of ratatouille. "H-have you ever taste it?" He asked her. He then mentally cursed himself for asking. She didn't even understand him so why does he even asked. But much to his surprise he got a reply "No". He starred in shock at her. She did understand him. He was such an idiot. "I'm Remi" He asked her quietly hoping that she wouldn't shrink away like last time. "I'm Sophia" she shook herself away from the book and looked at him.

* * *

His eyes widen at the site. Her eyes where bright blue with a small silver lining on them. A smile formed on her lips. She was mesmerized by his eyes. They had the color of the threes. Not that she ever saw them but she dreamed about them. And they would be that color. She finally looked away from him to focus back on his book. He flipped another page. It showed a couple of pastries and an fat man with a pie. Remi's stomach started to rumple so he put his hands on it. He stared in in shock at the book, more precisely the fat man. She just watched him. He looked under the page and then back to the man. "Well, I've just lost my family, all my friends, probably forever" he stared sad at the page. "We'll I-" he looked up to see her looking to him with a small smile on her lips. "If you focus on what is behind you'll never be able to see what lies ahead." Gusteau whispered to him. A blush crept on his cheeks as well as hers. "Where are we?" He asked her awhile Gusteau nodded at him. "You will see" she grabbed his paw and pulled him up. His cheeks turned a deep red color from her touch. She stood up to two paws and walked over to the pipe and started climbing it. After he was recovered from the shock of seeing another rat on two feet he ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kitchen

They ran up into a couple pipes until they came to a human room. They both walked out of the hole and onto a counter top. Sophia walked past it while Remi started sniffing. He noticed the bread on the table and jumped at it. He started laughing and took a piece of bread. He must have been hungry to be like this. She smiled at him but stayed on guard for him. She didn't trust humans. She had seen the stores filled with death rats. A 'bang' sounded from the other room followed by laughing. They both looked at it. Remi lifted the crumb to his mouth but was scared by something and stared at thin air again. "I'm hungry" so she thought. "I don't know where I am, and I don't know when I'll find food again." He held up the crumb. After mere seconds he looked sadly at the crumb and sighed. "I am hungry" he dropped the crumb and walked back to her. She gave him a reassuring smile before walking off again with him not far behind. They past a man who was painting and a man and woman who were fighting. They walked further until a gunshot sounded. She hesitated but walked back to see them kissing. She rolled her eyes and started walking again. They walked into a new room but quickly left after a dog started barking at them. Then after climbing the roof they saw the astonishing view of Paris. Remi stared in awe at it. They just both sat there close to each other just looking. "Paris? all this time I've been underneath Paris?" He smiled at her and she just nodded shyly. "It's beautiful" he whispered looking back at the view. He turned his head into the other direction and saw the restaurant. He looked stunned. "Gusteau's? His restaurant?" He moved more to the sign. "You've let me to your sign?" Sophia just crooked her head. "I haven't let you anywhere Remi" he shook his head "I got to see this" he jumped on one of the cables hanging there and ran to the roof of the restaurant. Sophia rolled her eyes but followed him with a smile.

Now they sat there looking at through the glass. It smelled heavenly. All kinds of humans where walking down there. Running around with ingredients and pans. "I can't believe it. A real gourmet kitchen and I get to watch." He said while laughing. She smiled at him. "It smells so good." She said just as happy. He laughed at her reaction. She had some kind of enthusiasms that he wasn't used to see. She was happy with the simplest things like a book. He caught himself staring and quickly looked back into the kitchen just in time to see her pointing to a little guy "who's that?" "Uuuhhhm that's the chef" she looked at the chef with big amassed eyes. He smirked and pointed to a blond haired guy. "That's the sous chef, the sous is responsible for the kitchen when the chef's not around." He said very sassy. She laughed at him and pushed him slightly. He laughed as well and want back to the window. He then pointed to a brown man. "Saucier, in charge of sauces. Very important." Again she smiled at his sassiness. "Chef the partie, demi chef de partie, both important. Commis, Commis, they're cooks. Very important." "You are a clever rat, who's that?" She pointed to a red haired guy with a broom. "Oh, him? He's nobody." She then shook her head. "Not a nobody. He is part of the kitchen." The boy the knocked over a pot with soup but Remi didn't notice. "No, he's a plongeur or something. He washes dishes or takes out the garbage. He doesn't cook." "But he could." "Uh, no." She was getting annoyed by him. He doesn't know everything "How do you know? What did your book say? Anyone can cook" he turned to her. He looked stunned. Yeah she can read. English and French. It's not that hard. "Well, yeah anyone can. That doesn't mean that anyone should." The boy on the other hand started throwing things in the soup. "Well that's not stopping him." She then pointed to the boy. Remi started freaking out when he looked at him "What's he doing? No. No! No, this is terrible!" He started shaking her shoulders and passing around. He released her and walked back to the window, pulling his ears. "He's ruining the soup" "Remi you shouldn't be that close to the window." She tried to warn him but he didn't listen. "And is nobody noticing? We got to tell someone that he's" it was too late, the window toppled and he fell into the kitchen. "REMI!"


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Again

As Remi fell into the kitchen Sophia tried reaching him but couldn't. She watched him fall but them lost him. Her rage came up as she started punching the glass. Finally she had met another rat who was like her. She could see it in his eyes. They weren't filled with survival but with ideas. And now she had lost him. She whipped away a tear she didn't knew had fallen and walked off to the roof. Her first friend, gone. She finally reached the bottom of the building. Another tear slipped from her eye as she jumped down into the sewers.

Sophia was walking into one of the deserted alleyways. It had been a couple of days after she had last saw Remi and she had no idea if he was alive or dead. She shuddered at that thought. She was walking on two paws making the object she was carrying one her back shift. It was her most precious possession, her violin. It and took her years to make it. She had taught herself to play it. It took a good year but she made a couple of songs that sounded good. She walked a bit further, but was stuck to the ground with shock. Their sat Remi on a red and white cloth eating grapes and cheese. She ran to him and hugged him. He was stunned for a second but quickly hugged back. She let go of him, much to his dismay and looked at him. "I'm so glad you are alright" she said with the accent he missed so much the couple of days. Not that he didn't hear the accent but her voice just made it special. "What happened" he was taken back by this question. Should he tell her about Linguini? She would probably hate him for trusting humans. But he just couldn't lie to her. "I have been helping in the kitchen" her eyes widen. Uh oh here it comes. "And you weren't killed?" He shook his head. "Well that's great. How is it like?" He just blinked. She was definitely something else. "Great, it's just amazing." He stood up and made gestures in the air. He told her everything that had happened after he fell. She just looked at him with wide eyes and a smile. When he was finally done he looked at her for some reaction. She jumped up from the ground and started spinning him around. "That's amazing Remi, I'm so happy for you" he laughed at her and she laughed back. He then noticed the violin on her back. "What's that?" He pointed to it. She smiled and pulled it off her back. "It's my treasure, I made it" she was so proud of it. It was an amazing piece of craftsmanship. "A violin?" Remi asked with eyes full of wonder. "Yeah" she smiled at him. "Can you play it?" "A bit" he nodded and sat down on the place she just had sat and looked at her. She went turned a bright shade of red but raised the violin to her neck. She closed her eyes and started playing. (Music above)

She finished the song and opened her eyes to see a stunned Remi. She smiled and lowered her violin again. He blinked a couple of times and started clapping. "That was amazing!" She blushed bright red again and placed her violin on her back. She sat next to him. "Now show me what you can do" he stared at her unknown what to do but then it clicked so he stood up and grabbed a grape from the vine. "Close your eyes" she did as told. He handed her a piece of cheese "And now take a bite out of this" she could smell the food in his hand so she took it and slowly took a bite. "Chew it slowly, only think of the taste." It was rich and creamy but also a faint taste of salt. "Can you see it, creamy, salty sweetness? And oaky nuttiness." She could only nod. She was to intrigued by the taste. Remi on the other hand was thrilled. Finally someone who understood him. She just trust him. Like that. He didn't even knew her longer than two days and still here she was, sitting quietly while listening to him. "Can you detect that?" She nodded and opened her blue orbs. "Yeah, it's creamy but still a little bit salty" he nodded at her with a large smile. He handed her a grape. "Close your eyes and taste this." She nodded and took it in her other paw. She closed her eyes again and took a bite. It was totally different. It was fresh and sweet. A little bit sour, bit still sweet. "Totally different, right?" She nodded again. "Now try them together." She swallowed and put them both together. It was amazing, sweet, sour, salt and creamy al together. Nutty but fresh, it tasted like heaven. "Hmmm" what's the only thing she could mumble. It tasted like her song. Soft bit with sharp edges. Remi nodded with his paws clasped together. "And like this you can make infinite combinations like sweet and sour with nuttiness and saltines." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "It's just like my music. You can combine different notes with edginess to create different songs." She leaned forward just like him. Their nose where now touching so they quickly moved away. "W-want to t-taste some more?" He asked her. She eagerly nodded and so now they were both sitting on the cloth. Both eating grapes and talking to each other. Getting to know each other better.


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers and Tears

We just sat there for a while just listening to each other and eating something. Remi had showed me that if you brake a grape you can drink the juice like a glass. We clinked the grapes together and drank it. We then eat the grape and threw the sticks away. A loud crash shook us out of our conversation. Remi gave me a look that said. 'Stay here' he grabbed the large knife from the cheese and walked to it. I also stood up and looked at the garbage can. He was trembling with fear as he walked to the can. The noise got worse so he lifted the knife above his head. Then a fat brown rat jumped out of the shadows with some kind of garbage. "Remy" he shouted with wide arms. "Emile?" Remi questioned. The brown rat just tackled him into a hug. "I can't believe it your alive!" "I thought I'll never see you guys again!" "We figured you didn't survive the rapids." They shouted to each other. I just stood there awkwardly. Remi checked him and noticed the garbage in his hand. "What are you eating" 'Emile' just chewed and shrugged. "I don't really know. I think it was some sort of wrapper once." Remi took it from him and tossed it away. "What? No. You're in Paris now, baby. My town" he just jogged to the door completely forgetting me. I grabbed his arm knowing what he was about to do. "Remi, you know that stealing is not right..." He stared at me but shook me of and walked to the kitchen. I sighed and turned to 'Emile' "I'm Sophia" he smiled at me and spoke still with food in his mouth. "Emile" I swallowed. He walked away to find more garbage.

Remi came back with a small plate with some food on it. "I brought you some- AAHHH No no no no spit it out!" He told Emile who was eating garbage again. "I have got to teach you about food. Close your eyes" Emile threw away his garbage and closed his eyes. Remi held out a piece of cheese. "Now taste th-" Emile shrugged down the piece within seconds. "No" "sorry" "here, chew it slowly, only think of the taste" he did just that. Then he repeated what he did with me. Only Emile didn't quite get it. "-to be made!" "I think..." "Uhhhhuh" "you lost me again" he said while opening his eyes and shaking his head. Remi was very disappointed in this. Sophia could do this why couldn't he. "Yeah" "but it was interesting. The most interested garbage I ever..." He jumped up and grabbed Remy's hands "HEY! What are we doing? Dad doesn't know you're alive yet! We gotta go to the colony" he started dragging him. "Yeah but..." "What?" "I kinda have to..." "What do you "have to" more than family? What's more important here?" SOPHIA shouted his mind. He then glanced to her seeing her standing there awkwardly. Ugh he completely ignored her. "It wouldn't hurt to visit..." Emile started walking away. "Wait one second." He told him. He turned back to Sophia and walked to her. "I umm need to go" "hey it's alright, family goes first, go" she told him with a slight smile, but he could see that she didn't like it. He smiled and nodded at her before turning back to his brother and following him. He glanced back to see her turning around and sitting back on the cloth. He smiled and walked with his brother to his family. "Is she your girlfriend?" Remi blushed a bright shade of pink. "Umm no" he said way too quickly. His brother snickered.

Linguini stepped on Colette's bike. While she was dressed casually he was still dressed in his uniform. As soon as he sat the bike sped forward so he gripped his had with Remi inside tightly. After a corner the hat slipped out of his hand and landed on the road. Remi stepped out of it and looked around. A car rode over him so he ran away. A large puddle washed over him so he was thrown into the sidewalk. He shook the water of him but was noticed by some people. "Rat!" "Aah!" He quickly ran away into the sewers. He rolled down and looked through the hole. "Stupid pests" someone said. His face turned from a scared expression to a sad one but heard someone sniffing. He curiously turned to the sound and walked to it. There she sat, Sophia crying her eyes out. "Sophia?" She didn't look up she just crept crying. He walked to her and sat next to her. "What's wrong" she seemed to notice him. After a couple of minutes she let go of him. Her eyes where blood shot and her fur was sticking together. "What happened?" He asked. He had never seen her like this. She was broken. "H-he b-broke it R-Remi" she said between sniffs. "What?" "My father b-broke it, he broke my violin" she sniffed opening her paws to show him pieces of his violin. "Why?" Remi was stunned. Why would anyone do such a thing? It was a beautiful thing. "He told me rats didn't play so I didn't need it" wow that sounded just like his father. Always looking in the past. "That's awful." "It took me 3 years to build it." She whispered to her hands. He felt angry at her father, why did he destroy it, it was her dream. "I can help you if you want..." She looked up at him. "Really?" "Yeah of course." A small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you"


	5. Chapter 5 Home and Heartbroken

The next day Sophia was walking on the side walk. Still down from yesterday but felt a little bit better. She was searching for new stuff to build a violin. She crossed another street when she heard cursing come from the other street. She looked up just in time to see Remi running with paper in his mouth being chased by a little guy on a scooter. The man went down on a stairs with his Vespa. She quickly ran to the edge of the bridge to see Remi jump on a boat. The man jumped also on the boat and started chasing him again. Remi then jumped and flew across the gap to the bridge. Sophia wasted no time to pull him up. "Hmhhnjhm" he muttered still with the papers in his mouth. She giggled and took one out of his mouth. "Thank you, come on" he took her hand and they both walked off to the restaurant.

They now stood in front of the restaurant. "Come on" he walked to the door. "Remi I think you should do this" she held the papers out for him but he just shook his head and smiled. "Come on I want to introduce you to someone." He then pulled her inside

Linguini was standing alone in the kitchen. Colette was in the chef's office waiting for him while the others were of in their brake. He put his pan away to see little chef and an unknown brown rat walk in the kitchen. "Hey little chef, who's this?" He said while crouching down to their level. He started talking to him which he couldn't understand. "Is she your girlfriends?" He asked teasingly. Little chef immediately shook his head while the other rat turned red. He smiled at them. Young love. Then he noticed the papers in their paws. "What's that?" They both gave it to him. He quickly read it and then ran to Colette.

Meanwhile in the office, Remi took her paw in his. He didn't want to let it go and he knew how much she was afraid to be here. Much to his surprise she didn't pull her paw away she just gripped his tightly. After just standing there for a couple of seconds they walked to the side. They both knew that the little guy would come so better hide. And just as expected the little guy who Remi told was the former chef walked in completely soaked. He walked into the office and started shouting. After a couple of minutes he walked out of the office completely defeated. He then left the restaurant. Sophia hugged Remi. His plan had worked. Not long after that the whole kitchen crew where celebrating that they had a new chef. Sophia and Remi where hidden behind the picture of Gusteau. Smiling at each other. All the old stuff of Gusteau was taken away out of his office and burned. They were now looking at the burned ashes while sitting on a trash can. It was after closing and Remi was waiting for Linguini. Sophia decided to stay for a little while longer so he wouldn't be alone. They were just enjoying each other's company when the doors opened and Linguini stepped out. "Little chef?" Remi stood up and helped her up to. Linguini saw them and made his way over. "Come on, I want to show you something." He held his hand out and Remi stepped on it. He turned back to her with a 'sorry' look. She just nodded and turned to walk away when Linguini spoke up. "You umm can come to if you want; there is enough space for another one. As a thank you for helping me and little chef." He held the same hand Remi was on out for her and Remi held his paw out for her. She hesitated but took Remi's paw and stepped on the large hand. Linguini smiled at them both and started walking.

He opened a large door and stepped in. It was a huge room. A creamy colour with some gold accents. "This is our new home" he told them. Remi still hadn't let go of her paw. Not the she mined of course. Linguini then walked up the stairs and showed Remi a little bedroom. "It's your little chef" Remi stepped of his hand and stood in front of the window that showed a perfect view of Paris. Linguini then rubbed his neck while looking at Sophia. "I can make you one to, if you like." She looked at him and crooked her head to the side. A smile formed her snout and she nodded happily. He smiled at this little female rat. The next couple of days weren't really interesting. Remi and Linguini cooked together while Sophia worked on her little room and violin. Linguini had given her stuff to build it and she was overjoyed. At the evening they came home and Remi taught her to cook. Only the basic stuff but it was amazing. She was great with desserts. Linguini was getting closer and closer to Colette; he wanted to go on a date with her but just didn't knew the right words. So when they were working one day, Sophia took a piece of paper and started writing. It turned out as one of the sweetest love letters ever. It was French so Colette could read it. Then she folded it and put it in an envelope. She wrote the name Colette on it and left it on the table. When they came home, Linguini was stunned by it. How could a little rat like she writes like this. Remi turned out to be a miracle and now her too. He was stunned. The next day he gave it to her and that same evening they where roller skating in the park. Remi and Sophia where getting closer to. He taught her to cook and she taught him to write and read. He could read something's but not all. That's why she thought it would be nice if he could read. She couldn't help but notice that he was getting irritated by Linguini. He was getting all the honour of his work. So on the day of the interview Linguini had taken her with them to see it. She was hidden in the office while he did it. She was hiding behind the picture. The door opened and in walked Linguini with Remi. He dropped Remi on the desk and started talking to him. She was still hidden just listening. "Don't give me that look, your distracting me in front of the press. How am I supposed to concentrate with you yanking in my hair all the time?" Remi hopped back on his head as Linguini put his hat back on. "Your opinion isn't the only one that matters here. Colette know how to cook to you know. AAAUW! That's it!" He pulled his head over his ears and ran out of the office. Sophia came out of her hiding spot and sighed. They just need to learn how to listen. After a couple of minutes Linguini then walked back into the office and noticed Sophia on his desk. "You saw that huh?" She nodded. "He is so stubborn. He only thinks about himself!" She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "What?" She just looked at him. "Don't tell me that I was the stubborn one?" She nodded. He sighed and sat in the chair next to the desk. "I was kind of huh." She nodded again and sat on his shoulder. "I need to apologies" she nodded again and he smiled at her. He walked out of the building and to their home. "Little chef?" No answer. "Remi?" She tried but still nothing. He walked to his Remi's room but he wasn't there. "Maybe he is in the restaurant?" He shrugged and he walked back to the restaurant again. He opened the door of the restaurant and turned on the lights. "Little chef?" He called again. Sophia still on his shoulder. Remi walked out of the shadows in front of them. "Hey, little chef, I thought you went back to the apartment." He crouched down to his level. "And when you weren't there. I don't know, it didn't see; right to leave things like we did so... Look I don't want to fight. The only thing it odd was upset mini Sous chef" Sophia smiled at Remi. That what Linguini had called her from the beginning. Remi was the chef and she the Sous chef. But at the look on his face something was wrong. She jumped of Linguini's shoulder and to Remi.

"I've been under a lot of, you know pressure. A lot has changed in not very much time, you know?" She stopped just in front of Remi. Something was very wrong. "I'm suddenly a Gusteau, and I go to be a Gusteau or, you know. People will be disappointed. It's weird because nobody very expected anything for me. And the only reason anyone expects anything from me now is because of you and Mini sous chef." Remi looked so guilty. Linguini stood up. "I haven't been fair to you, you've never failed me and I should never forget that. You have been a good friend." Then suddenly grapes hit the back of his neck. They all turned around and saw the food storage open. "What is this? What's going on?" He walked to the door and opened it. Then a flow of rats ran past them. Linguini looked shocked and angry while Sophia looked sad. How could he do this to his friend? He wasn't a thief. "Your stealing food? How could you I thought we were friends. I trusted you!" He shouted to Remi. Sophia's eyes filled with tears as she watched then argue. Linguini grabbed a broom and brushed out all the rats minus Sophia. The door opened and all the rats ran out "Get out, you and all of your rat friends. And don't come back." Sophia hadn't said a word to Remi and that broke his heart. He had lost both his friends with his stupid actions. And most importantly the love of his life. "Or I'll treat you the way restaurants are supposed to treat pests." He then angry slammed the doors and walked to the office. There he put Sophia on his desk and let himself fall into the chair. Both of them where quiet. They both knew that it was no use. Sophia let herself fall to the ground and started crying. Linguini took a piece of cloth from the table and handed it to her. She was broken again. But this time there was no one to help her rebuilt it.


	6. Chapter 6 Ego

A knock on the door shook Linguini out of his nightmare. He looked at the desk and saw that Sophia had fallen asleep under the cloth. "Come in" the door opened slightly and Colette walked in. "Today's the big day. You should say something to them" he turned around. "Like what?" "You're the boss inspire them" he quickly glanced to the cloth before walking out of the office.

Not a long while later Sophia woke up to Linguini stepping into the office. He saw her waking up and sat in front of her with his head in his hands. "I need to cook, but I can't cook." He glanced at her. "Can you cook?" She shook her head. She can cook but tugging his hair, no thank you. He sighed and sat back again. "I'm in so much trouble." He then stood up and walked into the kitchen where the hell broke loose. Sophia stretched and walked to the window. There she sat in the shadows watching the kitchen. They all started shouting at Linguini and pointing to him. He freaked out and ran into the office. He fell to the ground against the door.  
"I really can't do this sous chef." He whispered. She walked to him and sat on his shoulder. She smiled weakly at her. "RATS!" Came from the kitchen. Linguini shot up losing Sophia on the way. He ran out of the office to the noise. Could it be Remi? She quickly ran back to the window and saw indeed Remi standing there. Linguini was just in time and jumped in front of him. He started giving a speech to them about Remi being the cook. When he was done the official sous chef walked to him and gave him his apron. He walked out of the restaurant. All the other followed him out of the kitchen only Colette remained. Sophia had tears in her eyes that moment. Colette walked to him and nearly slapped him but she didn't. She pushed him out of the way and ran out. Linguini signed defeated and sat Remi on the counter. He opened the office door and walked in. Sophia saw that as her moment and ran out. She slowly walked over to Remi who was sitting on the counter top. He looked surprised to see her. "Sophia, I'm..." he couldn't finish his sentience because she tackled him in a hug. "You came back" he fell his shoulder get wet signalling she was crying. "I'll always do" she then let to and looked at him. He was shocked. She looked exhausted. Her eyes where blood shot and her hair was all tangled up. She had been crying over him? He gave her a smile and then whipped a stray tear away. She gave him a weary smile and took his paw in both of hers. He smiled at her and they both climbed of the counter.

Remi stared at the doors. Ego was just outside them he could feel it. But there was nothing he could do. Sophia was at his side where she was meant to be. He sighed and turned around to see his dad standing there. "Dad" he said happily and walked to him. Sophia quickly followed him, staying behind a little not wanting to ruin a father- son moment. "Dad I don't know what to say" "I was wrong about your friend and about you." His father glanced at Sophia who was standing there. "I don't want you to think I'm choosing this over family, I can't choose between two sides of myself" "I'm not talking about cooking. I'm talking about guts, it really means that much to you?" Remi looked at Sophia and then nodded; his dad placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled really high. Sophia covered her ears. Rats came running in from all kinds of directions. "We're not cooks, but were family. You tell us what to do and we will get it done." His father told Remi. The door opened to reveal a small man with a moustache. He dropped his paper when he saw all the rats. Sophia had seen him before unlike the others. "Stop that health inspector" she spoke up for the first time. The man ran away. His dad took no time in commanding some rats and chasing the man. "Delta team, go, go, and go! The rest of you stay and help Remi" Remi took Sophia's paw in his as he started thinking.


	7. Chapter 7 Cooking

He looked back to the 'employees wash your hands!' sign. He looked back to the rats with a smirk. Not long later the rats where standing under some kind of box that made them clean. Remi and Sophia where standing in a shelf. Sophia looked much better. Her hair wasn't tangled anymore and her eyes were less red. Remi started giving orders. "Team three will be handling the fish. Team four roasted items. Team five grills. Team six sauces. Get to your stations. Let's go go go!" He jumped away and started helping the teams. Sophia walked to the office window and knocked on it. Linguini heard it and looked through them to see the rats. Sophia walked to the deserts station. There were not much rats here but it was still a good team. She started helping them and finally taking the lead of that team. As she looked up from her work she saw Linguini in waiting clothes and roller skates. She laughed at him but quickly turned back to her work. She finally finished putting the ice cream in the freezer and was now working on a hot chocolate saes. Remi walked past her and smiled at her. She smiled back and took his paw before he could walk any further. "First take a deep breath" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and smiling. "Thanks" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and went back to her saus. Remi turned bright red but then went back to giving orders. Colette walked into the kitchen and saw the rats. She nearly puked but Linguini tackled her in a hug. "You came back" she shushed him. "Just tell me what the rat wants to cook." Remi mentioned Sophia over, so she told another rat what to do and walked to him. He started searching through recipes until he came on one Sophia likes. Ratatouille. She smiled at him and nodded. He smiled at her before showing it to the two humans in front of them "Ratatouille? It's a peasant dish. Are you sure you want to serve this to Ego?" Remi nodded and Linguini gave Colette a kind smile. She shrugged and started making it until a loud bang came from outside. The door opened and the inspector came in all gagged up. They threw him in the food storage. After recovering from her shock Colette went back to cooking. She was just about to put an herb in it when Remi put his spoon in front of it. "What? I'm making ratatouille" Remi shook his head. "We'll how would you prepare it?" They then started cooking together. Sophia watched them as they did so. She was finally going to see a real ratatouille. When it came out of the oven it smelled heavenly. Remi put it on a plate and another masterpiece was made. Linguini took it and went to Ego. Remi started plated another one. Sophia walked a bit closer to see it better. When he was done, he stood next to her. "Taste it" he whispered to her. She watched him with wide eyes. "Really?" She asked exited. "Yeah go ahead." She then walked to it and grabbed a piece. She put it in her mouth and it tasted even better then it smelled. She swallowed it and turned around in a swirl, "it's so delicious" Remi laughed at her reaction. This was the girl he loved. She understands him and supports him. She sat down at the edge of the table and watched the rats. Remi sat next to her. "I'm sorry for stealing" she smiled and turned to him. "You're forgiven but don't do it again." He smiled at her. "I won't" "otherwise you need to make me more ratatouille" he laughed. "I'll make you as much ratatouille as you want" she snuggled closer to him. "Thank you" he just enjoyed it until the former chef waltzed in. "Who made this ratatouille!" He dropped his glasses when he saw the rats! Who were now cleaning up. Not long after that he was thrown into the storage with the inspector. They still sat there until Remi's father walked to them. Remi shot up and Sophia stood next to him. "I don't think we know each other" he said toward Sophia. Remi beamed. "Dad this is Sophia, Sophia this is my dad" she shook his paw. "It's a pleasure to meet u sir" he smiled and elbowed Remi. "She's polite to, you found yourself a great girlfriend" Remi turner red. "She's not m-" Sophia cut him off. "Thank you sir" Remi stared at her and then smiled. His dad smiled at them both. Young love. Linguini walked in with a stressed look on his face. "He wants to meet the chef!" He told Colette. She looked out of the door window. "He can't, he will close the restaurant" after a long argument they decided that he could but after he was alone. So they both walked to Ego and told him the news. And there they just sat waiting till everyone left.


	8. Chapter 8 The End

In the time they were waiting they stated cleaning a bit and talking. Remi told her that he was trapped and that his dad saved him. After a lot of waiting it was time. Linguini hid Remi under his hat and went to tell Ego. It took a long time until they came back. They start to show him how they did it and stuff. Then he leaves again. They all walk outside and Colette kisses Linguini. She then leaves and Sophia, Remi, Linguini, Emile and Remi's dad walk outside. Remi then leaves his dad, Emile and Linguini and goes with Sophia. They walk and talk all night then they go to a bridge and just look at the sight all cuddled into each other until the morning light. The next day Linguini read them the reaction of Ego. It told them that he liked it and would come back for more. But the happiness didn't last long, because they had to close the restaurant. They had let the two men go and they had closed it.

"- Ego is doing very well as a small business investor." Remi told the other rats at the table. "He seems very happy" "how do you know?" Asked one of the rats at the table. Remi pushed some of the leaves aside just behind them to show them the new restaurant. Ego was sitting there, drinking wine and smiling. A small bell went and he saw Colette standing there. "Gotta go dinner rush" he told his dad and brother. He then got in a small pot on a robe. It went down and he hopped out. Washed his paws and put a little hat on his head. Colette put a plate in front of him with ratatouille. "You know how he likes it" he then putted sauce on top. And Linguini now as a waiter took it and went to serve it to Ego. Remi walked to a little window I'm the door to see Ego. He took a bite from his dinner and smiled. "Do you want a desert sir?" Linguini asked him. He laughed and turned to the door. "Tell her to surprise me" Remi nodded and ran back upstairs. There on the small stage was Sophia, with her new violin. She was playing and singing. It sounded like an angel to him. She noticed him and smiled at him. He mentioned Ego and she nodded. She started finishing her song as Remi sat at the table with his father and just looking at her. His girlfriend.


End file.
